La chica que olía a pasto y era luz
by dreamtares
Summary: Travis solo era serio -medio serio, siendo realistas- en cuanto a dos cosas. Las bromas y la chica que olía a pasto y era luz. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Tarde, como siempre, pero lo logré antes de que cerraran el reto...creo.

Tengo este headcanon de que Katie tiene un tatuaje de flor en el dedo medio así que déjenme ser porque ni Travis ni Connor ni Mitchell ni Katie me pertenecen, son del Tio Rick.

Si quieren escuchar la canción de este fic, busquen "Gobbledigook" de Sigur Ros. Creo que de verdad le queda al fic y al pairing.

Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

* * *

><p>-Pero luego Quirón me dijo que ya no podía entrar a la cabina 10 por lo del shampoo de Drew y yo le dije que si Drew no se la pasa...-<p>

-Es hermosa y está enojada.-dije, dejándome caer en su búnker. Esta vez si la había hecho buena. Katie me odiaba y me odiaría para todo el resto de la eternidad. Podríamos estar en los campos Elíseos y ella me seguiría fulminando con la mirada al pasar.

-¿Porqué dejas de molestarla y mejor la invitas a salir?-la voz de Mitchell me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿A _Katie_?- Connor alzó la cabeza de entre el montón de almohadas, estaba sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-No, imbécil. A la arpía de la cocina-le aventé una bolsa de gomitas a Mitchell porque a pesar de ser hijo de Afrodita, era un pelmazo.

-Me odia.

-No, Katie no te odia- Connor suspiró a lado mío. ¿Como no podría odiarme? Siempre alardeaba de ser el chico...no, el _maestro_ de las bromas pero tal vez ella no estuviera tan metida en ese rollo...

-¿Crees que deba llevarle flores?- Mitchell se dio una palmada en la frente.

¿Porqué las chicas eran tan difíciles?

¿Porqué Katie era tan difícil?

* * *

><p>-Mira Stoll, ¡no puedo creer que arruinaras el trabajo de todo el verano! ¿Qué crees? ¿Que hacemos crecer las fresas en un día?-estaba tan enojada...se veía preciosa. A su lado, Miranda se levantó.<p>

-Estoy harta de ustedes dos. Arreglen lo que sea que haya causado..._esto_- señaló con el dedo el botadero que Katie había puesto en la ventana para no dejarme entrar. Era bastante tierno de su parte pensar que un hijo de Hermes sería detenido por un tocador verde pero así era ella. Hay que quererlas ¿no?

-Miranda, ¿cómo puede ser que estés tan tranquila? ¡Arruinó la cosecha! Tardé años en hacer crecer los girasoles ¡y sabes que Quirón no me dejará ponerlos otra vez!-los ojos de Katie estaban llorosos y ella hipaba tan tiernamente que me dieron ganas de poner los girasoles de nuevo, solo para hacerla sonreír.

-¿Sabes qué? Apuesto a que yo puedo poner los girasoles otra vez...¡Yo solo! ¿Que dices?-Miranda soltó una carcajada. No podía ser tan difícil.

Katie me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo logras, adelante. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

No puedo decir que hubiera esperado algo a cambio pero un chico nunca debe dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Hazle una broma a alguna cabaña. La broma que quieras a la cabina que quieras pero todos tienen que salir corriendo. Si no lo haces, me temo que tendrás que nadar en el lago. ¿Crees poder hacerlo, Gardner?

-Todo el mundo nada en el lago.-sonreí hasta las orejas.

-No desnudos.

Estrechó mi mano sin pensarlo.

Supongo que fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que podría hacer crecer los girasoles al primer intento pero, Travis Stoll jamás se retira del campo de batalla. Junté todas las bolsas de semillas y me dirigía al campo cuando la escuché hablar con Miranda atrás de un viñedo.

-Pues apuesto a que Travis no podría hacer crecer algo del suelo ni por todas las rocas del Inframundo, así que ¡buena suerte para él nadando en el lago! Tendría que tener algo que ver con las bromas como para que pudiera hacerlo y ni aún así sería capaz.

Me sentí insultado. Bromas quería...más bromas le daría.

_Estúpidos girasoles._

* * *

><p>Todo iba de acuerdo al plan cuando escuché los gritos. Una mirada a la cabaña seis me bastó para ver la estampida de chicos rubios que, desesperados, se empujaban para salir de su cabaña.<p>

-Eh, ¿Qué crees que le pasó a los nerds?-le pregunté a Connor.

-No sé...pero están gritando y no fuimos nosotros así que quiero verlo.-y con eso salimos, rumbo a la cabaña seis.

Katie estaba en la entrada, mano en la cintura tal cual mujer que ha logrado algo. Mentiría si dijera que no me preocupé, porque traía su vestido verde y se veía muy guapa, pero sobre todo porque sabía que ella estaba detrás de esto.

-Bien. ¿No preguntarás porqué salieron todos corriendo?-Connor chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Fuiste tú? Genial, chica planta.

-No...no lo creo. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-dije, mientras avanzaba al interior.

_Y vaya que lo vi._

Miles de flores diminutas, con los pétalos negros tan delgados que parecían miles y miles de arañas bajando desde el techo.

Juré en ese mismo momento que haría lo que fuera para hacer crecer esos estúpidos girasoles. También juré que haría que Katie me diera un beso pero, eso no viene al caso.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Katie, ¡apúrate o no verás nada! Pero ve descalza que puedes arruinar mis plantas y ahí si no te lo perdono.-escéptica pero curiosa, me siguió.<p>

-Debo decir que tu broma fue algo...nuevo. Me has inspirado-le dije para romper el hielo. Me miró una vez más con el ceño fruncido. Cielos. Esta chica siempre estaba enojada.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Porque muero por ver lo que has hecho. Debes de tener una mano _taaaan_ delicada con las plantas.

-Ya verás, Katie. Ya verás.-y con eso, la Casa Azul quedó a la vista.

Su cara era justo lo que yo esperaba. Sus ojos brillaban tanto y sus manos se veían tan delicadas al cubrir la mueca de asombro que su boca formaba. No era la única con esa expresión en el rostro, porque la mitad de los campistas estaban ahí y señalaban la casa y se reían. Pero solo me importó su reacción.

-Stoll...-dijo en un susurro.

-¡STOLL!-Quirón se acercaba y nadie que siguiera vivo lo había visto galopar tan rápido como en aquél momento.

-Santo Hermes..._¡Corre!_-me dijo Connor entre risas mientras corría hacia las cabañas.

Así que tomé su mano y corrimos.

La mano de Katie se sentía cálida estando entrelazada con la mía, mientras reíamos y tropezábamos con nuestros propios pies descalzos. Ella iba unos cuantos pasos por enfrente de mí, etérea como era y sin hacer sonido alguno al pisar. No me veía, lo cual me dió la seguridad de poder observarla a detalle sin que se diera cuenta, porque la chica frente a mí todavía era una imagen un tanto desconocida. Esta no era la Katie que me odiaba, no era la Katie que frustraba todas mis bromas. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de quién era esta chica que era Katie pero no era Katie. Me encantaba. Grabé la imagen en lo más profundo de mi mente porque en ese momento podía sentir hasta la última célula de su mano en la mía. Capturé pequeños detalles, como aquella trenza parecida a la que traía el día que la conocí hacía tantos años ya y que iba de un lado a otro en la superficie de su espalda, el vestido que dejaba ver un montón de picaduras de mosquito, la manera en que sus dedos acariciaban los míos, el olor a pasto y fresas, (tal vez era el campo, tal vez ella pasaba mucho tiempo allí, pero de todos modos olía delicioso) aquella flor diminuta tatuada en su dedo anular. Cada parte de ella que a pesar de ser tan simple era tan espectacular. Soltó mis manos y siguió caminando, moviendo los brazos como si quisiera arrancar a volar en cualquier momento.

—Las fotos duran más, ¿sabes?—su sonrisa parecía hacerla brillar, combinada con aquellos últimos rayos de sol que se distinguían en el horizonte y las hebras de su cabello rubio. Me dí cuenta de que ahora parecía más feliz que cuando vio la Casa Azul.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué no puedo mirarte?—la voz salió de mi garganta con un tono bastante seco.

Katie soltó una pequeña carcajada y empujó fuera de su camino a una rama particularmente larga.—No, no puedes.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que habló nuevamente.

—¿Te preocupa que Quirón se enoje contigo? ¿En qué piensas?—se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia atrás con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Sonreí, porque la había puesto de buenas y podía ver en sus ojos que aunque hubiera arruinado sus girasoles y su cosecha, ya me había perdonado. Y probablemente sabía que mis ojos no la habían dejado ni por un segundo desde que habíamos entrado al bosque. Miré su rostro y recordé la pregunta que había hecho. ¿En qué estaba pensando?—Tú.—¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Me arrepentí en cuanto Katie detuvo su avance y me vió a los ojos, parpadeando y con la respiración entrecortada. Se sonrojó y mi ego se elevó por los aires. En ese momento vi sus ojos. Y ahí no había nadie más que Katie. Esa chica que pasaba más tiempo embarrada de tierra que limpia. Que pasaba más tiempo con las flores que con los demás campistas. Esa chica que usaba overoles, que le robaba coronas de flores a sus amigas para llamar mi atención. (En realidad no sabía si le gustaba a Katie en absoluto, pero era algo que me gustaba imaginar) _Katie, Katie, Katie_, a la que todo el mundo menos yo, podía sonrojar con unas cuantas palabras simples. Me sentí como un niño a pesar de estar a punto de entrar a la universidad y pensé que ella tenía ese efecto en mí. Todo esto era porque ella había hecho una broma inocente. Porque se reía como si las bromas no fueran lo más gracioso del mundo. Porque ella misma era luz. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano otra vez, tan discretamente que cualquier campista o ninfa que nos hubiera visto al pasar no habría advertido que nuestros dedos se rozaban. Me acerqué un poco más, sentí su aliento rozar mi barbilla.—Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.—quería besarla, no soltarla jamás, pero ella se deshizo de mi agarre y retomó el camino hombro a hombro conmigo.

—Qué bien. Yo no pienso en ti, en absoluto.

Me encogí de hombros —No me importa, solo me gusta ver que te sonrojas.

—¡No estoy sonrojada!—me detuve y miré su cara, roja como un tomate, aún visible con la luz de los últimos rayos de sol que se asomaban a través de las copas de los árboles.

—Sí, si lo estás.—seguí caminando y sonreí. Había pocos placeres más grandes en la vida que el de contradecir a Katie a cada momento.

—Cállate.

—O si no, ¿qué?—tenía suficiente experiencia con Katie como para saber que si me pasaba de la línea podía recibir un buen golpe, decidí que a pesar de eso, valía la pena tentar mi suerte.

—Te mataré.—tan rápido como lo pensé, deseché la idea; tentar a la suerte era una acción más que arriesgada si valorara mi vida. Muerto a manos de una hija de Démeter. Ridículo. (a menos que fuera Katie)

—Antes tendrías que nadar desnuda por el lago—gimió.

—No me obligarías. ¿Verdad?

Llegamos al centro del bosque y Katie rió y se acercó. Juntó sus labios con los míos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si fuéramos amigos. Como si fuéramos algo más. Al mismo tiempo, todo se sentía tan normal...Quirón no gritaba, la Casa Azul no estaba envuelta en una enredadera de girasoles gigante, no éramos semidioses...no había monstruos, no había pesadillas. Éramos Travis y Katie, nada más.


End file.
